


Five Things (x3)

by trascendenza



Category: Neverwhere - Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Remixed, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things de Carabas has on him at all times; times de Carabas owed someone else; times Richard wished he'd stayed in London Above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x3)

**Author's Note:**

> A fabulous extended remix of the Richard one was written for remixthedrabble by mscongeniality. It can be found here: [Tho' Much Is Taken, Much Abides.](http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/5594.html)

**Five Things de Carabas Has on Him at All Times**

5\. His will. It is wise to be prepared at all times for an untimely demise.

4\. His blade. It is wise to be prepared at all times to cause someone else's untimely demise.

3\. His handkerchief. (As if he would sully his coat.)

2\. A coin purse filled with objects for trade: bits of tin can, used q-tips, wrinkled foil, and mint condition baseball cards with holes punched through the middle, stuffed in with shiny baubles.

1\. His coat. At times more important than breathing. A marquis is no marquis without a proper coat.

**Five Times de Carabas Owed Someone Else**

5\. His mother. She did, after all, give birth to him.

4\. His sister, for not slitting his throat while he slept as an infant.

3\. His brother, for teaching him the value of favors at a young age: they never exchanged promises or pledges. Their currency was wile and coercion.

2\. Door, though she would never know it, for killing two of his greatest enemies.

1\. Richard. The Marquis' laughter did not come cheap.

**Five Times Richard Wished He'd Stayed in London Above**

5\. When, even after years of searching, he gave up the search for Anesthesia, and de Carabas just smiled _I told you so_.

4\. He found Door in her home, crying with her father's handkerchief. She yelled at him to go away and he stayed anyway, because if he couldn't do this, he really shouldn't have come back.

3\. He killed a man with Hunter's spear.

2\. He ate a roasted leg of cat and laughed at the stupid jokes about nine lives. Throwing it into the fire, he'd disappeared for a few weeks after that.

His cat's name had been Marlena; she died when he was twelve.

1\. He couldn't remember what sunshine was like.


End file.
